


Valedictorian

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Graduation, Kinky, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out on graduation day that Blaine is WMHS Valedictorian. He is so proud of his fiancé, and he's emotional with Blaine beautiful speech about being a teenager and growing up to become something more. But Blaine like this in that robe gives Kurt’s idea about going under and giving him another reward ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valedictorian

"You’d never guess what" 

Kurt turns to look at his fiancé as Blaine struts inside the Hummel’s house once the day is over.

There are only two days until graduation, Kurt managed to snatch those two days out of work to see his last friends leaving McKinley.

"Pray tell, what’s your piece of gossip from the Seven rings of Hell ?" he asks, returning his attention to a real estate magazine.

"Don’t you mean the Seventh ring of Hell ?" Blaine comments as he jumps over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

Kurt would wish for him to miss if it wasn’t so sexy. “No, I mean that this place is all the seven rings of Hell put together” he replies sweetly and Blaine chuckles as he leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"Anywho" he starts, wiggling on the couch to be straighter, "guess who’s WMHS Valedictorian of 2013 ?"

Kurt looks up, thinking and turns to Blaine. “Artie ?”

Blaine giggles this time. “No”

Kurt nods and looks to the ceiling. “Hmmm — Britanny ?”

"Kurt !"

Kurt finally lets himself beam like he wanted to. “I’m so proud of you !” he shouts as he lunges at Blaine, tackling him to the couch.

Blaine wraps Kurt in a hug. “All my hard work paid off” he whispers in Kurt’s ear and Kurt pushes himself up to look at him in the eyes. “Of course it does, Blaine” he says more seriously, “you are incredibly smart and talented honey - the other students at NYADA should be worried that you’re arriving” he adds with a small smile.

Blaine raises one eyebrow. “Are you ? Worried” he adds when Kurt looks confused.

"Oh no honey, I’m in a league of my own" he says, looking down at Blaine with as much fake contempt he can muster and Blaine giggles.

"My very own Geena Davis" he comments dreamily before pulling Kurt closer to him for a kiss. 

—

The day of the actual graduation has finally arrived, and Kurt is trying hard to remain solemn and dignified.

But when Blaine’s name is called and he can see his fiancé walking down the stairs of the auditorium to Eric Clapton’s “Change the World”, and he sees him in his red gown and the Valedictorian golden tassels, he can tell that he’s getting emotional.

Blaine looks so - adult, so mature as he takes the stand to give his speech he could just kiss him.

"Good afternoon, my fellow graduates, families, teachers" Blaine starts, looking at the room. "Today, we get our high school diploma - today we graduate and jump off the nest of school into adulthood".

Kurt grips Cooper’s hand and they’re both an equally teary mess.

"We are living whatever made our identity for the last three years to discover who we really are" Blaine’s voice gets stronger and Kurt feels like clapping already. "The head cheerio might graduate in biochemistry; the nerdy kid might become a Hollywood superstar. Who we are today does not define who we are going to be in five, ten years. But who we decide to be" Blaine’s voice shakes a little and Kurt smiles at him through his own tears, "who we decide to be will define who we will be. And, I my friends" Blaine concludes with that charming smile that won Kurt over at the bottom of some stairs a couple of years ago, "I decide, today, that the only voice I’m going to listen to will be mine; the only beat I’ll follow will be the one set by my own heart; the only path I’ll take will be the one suited for my feet".

All the Seniors applaud their Student president and Valedictorian and the Hummel men and the Anderson men are probably the ones clapping the loudest.

—

When Blaine joins them, he’s engulfed in a hug by his father and brother and then by Burt who doesn’t want to let go.

At last, Kurt gets to pull him into a hug and he slides his hands against the silky material of the gown, Blaine melting into his embrace.

"I cleared my evening for you" Blaine whispers in his ear and Kurt smiles at that.

"I doubt your ideas are very appropriate, Mister Anderson" he replies, and he could swear that Blaine mouths "not Anderson for long" against the skin of his neck, but he can’t be sure.

"Do you need to go and change ?" Kurt asks, and pink starts spreading on Blaine’s face. "Actually", he says, "I’d rather keep the gown on for our nocturnal activities".

"Naughty boy" Kurt purrs before pulling him for a kiss by the neck.

—

In the motel Blaine booked, they start slowly, since they know they have all night without interruption - it all feels like a rehearsal for when they will be in New York together and it adds a whole level of pleasure to it.

Blaine has this fantasy of Kurt crawling under the gown to blow him and Kurt is all too happy to comply. True, under the satin-ish material, he feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust but it does give a special décor to this familiar act.

He feels like he’s surrounded by Blaine’s smell, by Blaine’s touch - there is little to no difference between the silkiness of the material and the silkiness of Blaine’s skin -, by Blaine as a whole and it turns him on more than he could have imagined.

Blaine doesn’t last long - Kurt has an inkling that he’s been on edge for a good potion of the day - and Kurt savors every drop of cum Blaine feeds him, coming out from under the gown looking like the cat who got the cream.

Pun definitely intended.

"Fuck me ?" Blaine says, looking a little bit dizzy with the strength of his orgasm but he has never looked more debauched, more appealing to Kurt, with the red gown bunched on his waist, his spent cock resting on his thigh.

"God yes" Kurt moans going to remove his pants. 

"Wait" Blaine says as he rolls to his stomach - Kurt lets out a whine as Blaine’s ass is fully on display for his pleasure. "Keep your pants on and just - just fuck me like that ?" he asks as he looks over his shoulder.

Kurt comes to kneel behind him and kneads Blaine’s ass cheeks. That’s when he sees it : a little shiny black plug is in Blaine’s asshole.

"You minx !" he exclaims, his fingers drawing circles on the plug and starting to pull it out as slowly as he can, "You went in front of all these people, in front of your family with that on - for me ?" he asks and Blaine nods.

"Anything for you" he moans as Kurt finally gets the plug completely out of Blaine’s ass.

The rim is shiny with lube and clenching around the emptiness in a mesmerizing manner. Kurt slides two fingers inside of Blaine, more to really make sure that he’s ready than for anything else and he’s rewarded with a low moan and the undulations of Blaine’s hips toward his hand.

"Kurt, please - I thought this was supposed to be a reward, not a torture" he whines and Kurt takes pity on him.

He rolls the condom he had ready on his cock and strokes himself with lube a couple of times before lining up with Blaine’s asshole.

Without a word, he takes his time to push inside, the two of them letting out a breath when he passes the second ring of muscle.

"God you feel good" he growls as he finally, finally bottoms out.

"You took the words- oh Jesus yes right there - the words out of my mouth" Blaine pants out, rutting against Kurt to make him move.

Kurt grips Blaine’s hips, some folds of the gown under his fingertips and pulls out before slamming in once more.

The sensation of only having his cock out while he’s still mostly dressed and Blaine is wearing only the gown is definitely an erotic addition he didn’t think off before, and they’re most definitely going to discuss it further later.

But for now, Kurt lets himself drown in the waves of pleasure Blaine is giving him, so tight around him, so perfect, like Blaine’s body was made to make Kurt reach the highest of pleasure.

He can feel the pressure in his stomach growing and growing until he can’t hold his orgasm away anymore.

"Blaine, I’m gonna -" he starts before arching his body with one final slam.

Blaine shouts but Kurt can’t hear him - his ears are filled with white noise, it feels like he never came so hard before.

Kurt manages to slowly pull out of Blaine, tie the condom and roll away and Blaine lets himself fall back on the mattress, rutting against the bed and opening his mouth in a silent shout as he reaches his second orgasm in the evening.

Kurt starts giggling. Blaine sleepily turns his face toward him. “Whaaah ?”

"You just came in your McKinley gown" Kurt says between giggles, "congratulations, Mister Valedictorian".

Blaine joins him before scooting closer to rest his head on Kurt’s chest.

Kurt lets out another giggle. “More jokes about me coming in my gown ?” Blaine asks, his eyes already dropping closed.

Kurt presses a kiss to his head before answering. “The brain and the brawn - I really hit the jackpot with you” he whispers in Blaine’s curls and Blaine’s only answer is a happy purr as they fall asleep.


End file.
